


somethings never change

by hoodieszn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, dreamies except mark, i love him but he didn't make it into this one, sorry bub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: donghyuck accidentally runs into natalie and it all goes downhill from there





	somethings never change

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story im sorry if its shitty i just really love donghyuck ok ;-; im really bad at tags and summaries lol

Donghyuck. He is everything bright in the world. 

When she first met him, it was a complete accident. Her day had started off terribly; her roommate had turned off her alarm so she woke up late. Contact lenses: expired, so she had to resort to wearing her glasses that had not seen the light of day in over a year. 

The world around her was slightly blurry, so of course she was not going to see the boy on the skateboard coming towards her. He swerved, bumping her shoulder roughly, causing her to fall on her butt and sending all her books to the ground. 

She scrambled to pick them all up before a large gust of wind picked up her papers and sent them flying away. She sighed in defeat as she sat hopelessly on the ground. Suddenly, the sun was blocked out by a figure that stood before her. 

Looking up she was met by soft looking brown almost honey coloured eyes. The sunlight that shined behind him created a halo like appearance around his head. He gave her a sad smile, “these must be yours?”

She nodded, speechlessly as he took her breath away with his beauty. She managed to mutter a thank you before accepting her shitty biology notes from his hands. The kind stranger had the heart to even help her up off the dirty ground.

“Looks like you are having a bad day huh,” he commented.

“Is it that obvious?” she asked chuckling pathetically.

“Let me buy you coffee.” he said.

It all went downhill from there.

She said she would never fall in love or bother herself with trying to date. But then donghyuck appeared in her life. He appeared like the hot winds that blow through seoul in the summer. They were a pain in the ass but she couldn’t help but love summer. 

Their friendship grew from the day he bought her that coffee. The two became almost inseparable. Donghyuck even introduced her to his other friends. 

“Don’t be so nervous, you all have a lot of things in common,” he mentioned. “One is that you all love me and the second is that you are all idiots.”

The dreamies, as people refer them as, gladly accepted natalie into their little group with loving and welcoming arms. Donghyuck couldn’t help but be the happiest person on the planet. His friends loved her, the person who he was falling in love with.  
Besides donghyuck, natalie was extremely close to renjun. She would go to him for anything donghyuck related and he would give her the best advice he could give. 

“Just tell him,” he suggested one night over the phone. 

Donghyuck, happened to be walking past renjun’s room on his way to the toilet when he overheard their conversation. 

“Nat...you need to tell haechan...how do you think this will affect your relationship?” 

Donghyuck could not sleep that night, wondering what it was the two were talking about and why it involved him. 

He went all week without asking and she went all week not bringing it up. After his class was over he waited outside her classroom. He has been friends with her for about a year now, does she not trust him after all this time? 

He watched as she exited the class. Donghyuck pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where she was walking with her classmates. He gripped her wrist and began dragging her away, “oh, hyuck, what are you doing?”

He ignored her and her friends stares. She followed along reluctantly, “so, are you going to tell me where we are going?”

He stopped walking, realizing that he was aimlessly wandering. He sat her down on a nearby bench, “what the hell do you want?” she laughed.

“Tell me,” he said.

“Tell you what?”

“I overheard you and renjun talking, and he said you need to tell me something...that would change our relationship. What is it that you are not telling me?”

She looked nervous, the smile that once adorned her beautiful face was replaced by a small frown. “Hyuck, i’m moving.” 

Well shit. He expected her to say something like she had a secret boyfriend or that she actually liked girls instead, but he was not expecting that. 

They drove her to the airport, the younger ones were in tears. 

“Who is going to go with me and tolerate my caffeine addiction?” jaemin asked in between tears.  
“Who is going to give me advice?” chenle asked. 

And poor jisung, “come here you big baby.”

He walked into her arms and wrapped his long limbs around her small body. Honestly leaving jisung was going to hurt her the most, but the others did not have to know. Donghyuck refused to look at her. Only until she tugged on his shirt sleeve, “donghyuck,” she whined.

He looked at her, what a mistake. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

“Are you not going to say goodbye?”

“No,” he said.

She looked hurt. Instead he cupped her jaw and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“I’ll see you again,” he said after parting. 

It wasn’t until five years later that the two met. She had actually met renjun again first. The two ended up moving in together in a shitty apartment in busan. It was like deja vu; on her way to work on the subway she was shoved to the side almost knocking her over. A strong pair of hands held her up. She looked up to see those familiar brown honey-like eyes staring right back at her. 

“Donghyuck?” 

They drank coffee again, “i see you still like iced latte.”

She smiled brightly at her old friend. 

“Somethings never change,” she said.

She meant it. Donghyuck still reminds her of the bright sun that shines in the sky. He is still everything good in this world. He is the light that makes the plants grow. He is the warm feeling you get when a ray of sun hits your body.


End file.
